


И каждый раз навек прощайтесь

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: На Кольце остались неисследованные участки. Стоит ли рисковать и лезть в небезопасные сектора, если указания на возможную их полезность более чем туманны?Категорическая АУ по отношению к пятому сезону, НЕ "ЗАКОЛЬЦОВКА".





	И каждый раз навек прощайтесь

**Author's Note:**

> Все не так, но условия те же — Первородное Пламя, погибшая Земля, оазис, люди Октавии в бункере, спейскру на Кольце, Кларк, видимо, в оазисе с Мэди. Обоснуй сдох, физику автор не знает. Или хорошо скрывает свои знания. Впрочем, на взгляд автора это тот случай, когда история «не про то», и «то» вообще не имеет значения.  
> Но полиамория присутствует. Хэдканон-с, не опровергнутый каноном.

На темном фоне в пересечении кучи зеленых линий схемы, в которой Мерфи когда-то не понимал ни одного участка, мигал паутинкой ярко-белый контур, обозначая помещение на противоположной стороне Кольца. Рейвен задумчиво созерцала монитор и даже не обернулась, когда вошел Мерфи.

— Медитируешь? — спросил он вместо «спать пора». Судя по всему, Рейвен опять не пойдет спать. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Кажется, уложить ее вовремя можно было только вместе с ним самим, но на это Мерфи больше не решался с того первого и единственного раза. Не то чтобы все прошло неудачно, с технической точки зрения они оба были на высоте. А вот с моральной как-то не очень. Обычно Мерфи долго бы не думал на эту тему, но в их положении важно было все, и настроение в том числе.

— Да вот... В обед Монти показал мне этот участок. — Рейвен вздохнула и повернулась к нему. — Мы не знаем, что там, эта часть базы данных повреждена. Но он настаивает. Видишь, не могу отключить.

Мерфи пожал плечами.

— У меня тут много других дел? Схожу, проверю.

— «Схожу»?! — предсказуемо вскинулась Рейвен. — Сбегаю в обеденный перерыв? Совсем рехнулся? Это поход на сутки в наших условиях, где ты такой баллон найдешь?

Беллами со своего кресла поднял руку с растопыренной пятерней.

— А пяти хватит? — понял намек Мерфи.

— Туда — да, туда хватит трех, но ты не забыл, что там ты тоже воздух потратишь, и еще обратно надо будет дойти?

— Ну вот дойду, тогда и разберемся. Что вообще там находится?

— Склад, — отозвалась Рейвен без паузы — конечно, она уже все проверила. — Технический склад.

— Значит, теоретически там может быть что-то полезное?

Конечно, может. В любом отсеке, на любом складе, уцелевшем на Кольце, могло быть что-то полезное. И все отсеки, находящиеся в безопасной близости, они давно исследовали. Беллами с Рейвен составили график, по которому они несколько месяцев обходили все доступные уровни и сектора. Им хватало запасов. А мигающий сейчас белым участок находился далеко за пределами их понятия «безопасно».

— Полезное, Мерфи, может быть везде, но это не повод ломать себе на этом шею, — фыркнула Рейвен. — И на данный момент у нас есть только одно, ради чего стоит так рисковать, точнее, только одного у нас нет...

Беллами в кресле выпрямился. Так резко, что Мерфи невольно повернулся к нему, а Рейвен умолкла.

— Я схожу, — кивнул Мерфи после нескольких секунд глаза в глаза.

Беллами словно выдохнул и снова расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Джон, а вдруг ты не вернешься, — тихо и тоскливо, совсем не похоже на себя саму, сказала Рейвен, растеряв всю свою показушную бодрость и ехидство. — И что тогда?..

Мерфи вздохнул, плюнул на моральную сторону вопроса, подошел к ней и быстро, пока она не отшатнулась, обнял. Против ожиданий, Рейвен прильнула к нему всем телом, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он, стараясь звучать как можно убедительнее, поглаживая ее напряженные плечи. Поднял глаза и встретил родной карий взгляд. Беллами смотрел серьезно, все-таки чуть улыбаясь. И вдруг кивнул — едва заметно, но Мерфи знал, что ему не показалось: Белл одобрил. — Я вернусь, — сказал он, чувствуя, что теперь и сам в это поверил.

А еще почти поверил, что там, в белой паутине на мониторе, находится именно то, что им нужно. Монти не стал бы посылать его в никуда низачем с таким упорством. И Белл его не поддержал бы.

Только где-то очень глубоко, там, где Мерфи не был таким сентиментальным доверчивым идиотом, билась одна мысль, которую не хотелось думать, но которая для нормальных людей, не поехавших крышами от тоски, как они, была первой и очевидной: Монти не стал бы.

Если это и правда был Монти.

Впрочем, у нормальных, не поехавших крышей, не было бы и причин для такой мысли. Так что неважно.

Они решили, что тянуть незачем, и пойдет Мерфи наутро, завтра же. Получив от Рейвен фальшивое уверение, что она пойдет спать вот прямо сразу, как только закончит проверку системы безопасности, — чтобы не создавать лишних проблем хотя бы на контролируемом ими участке пути, — Мерфи ушел в свою каюту. Пришлось поспешить, потому что часы на центральном мониторе показывали почти одиннадцать.

Он успел вернуться вовремя: Эмори лежала на кровати, под одеялом, как всегда, опиралась на локоть, повернувшись лицом к двери, — ждала. Распущенные волосы, счастливая улыбка, сияющий взгляд. Его девочка, его кошка, его жена.

Мерфи улыбнулся, сказал:

— Доброй ночи. — И выключил верхний свет, оставив только подсветку на стене, как обычно. Сбросить одежду было делом десятка секунд, откинуть одеяло и упасть рядом с Эмори — еще секунд пять. И можно было еще с полминуты смотреть на ее лицо в полумраке, ловить взгляд любимых глаз, видеть, как приоткрываются, словно для поцелуя, нежные губы.

— Доброй ночи, — повторил Мерфи этим губам и закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Теперь надо было заснуть.

Заснуть удалось, только среди ночи его подкинуло каким-то кошмаром — Мерфи никогда их не запоминал, они пролетали бесследно, и он был уверен, что это действительно мозг так освобождался от стресса, как говорил отец когда-то. Ну, вот освободился — и все, что еще раздумывать над смыслом незапомненного. Однако будили эти сны его вполне реально и действенно, так что заснуть снова удавалось не всегда. Вот и в этот раз — проворочавшись еще минут десять, выстраивая мысленно свой маршрут по Кольцу, он решил, что лучше встать и пойти прогуляться — убедиться, что вокруг все спокойно, и до утра можно спать. Потому что грядущий маршрут он уже начал просто выдумывать, не зная, что его на самом деле ждет за двенадцатым сектором, дальше которого они с Беллом никогда не заходили.

Мерфи отбросил одеяло, влез в штаны и ботинки, накинул куртку прямо на голое тело — в коридорах было прохладнее, чем в каютах, — и направился в обход. Он часто совершал такие вылазки — каждый раз, когда мозг освобождался от стрессов особенно активно. Последние пару лет это случалось каждую ночь, накануне которой он не валился с ног от физической усталости. И каждый раз во время своих прогулок заставал Рейвен то в мастерской, то в Центре, то в зале, избивающей грушу, то перебирающей какие-то провода в генераторной, то у пульта в гидропонном... И очень редко — спящей в ее каюте.

Сегодня была очередь зала — там горел свет и слышны были звуки ударов, а в промежутках между ними — разговор. Рейвен на кого-то злилась. Наверно, его и лупила. Мерфи подошел ближе, не решаясь зайти.

— ...Он уверен, что это имеет смысл! — Удар. — Понимаешь, ему Белл сказал, что там может быть что-то важное! — Дуплет. — Он думает, я не видела, как они перемигивались! — Серия ударов. — Да брось, Эхо, ты же понимаешь, что там ничего важного быть просто не может! Все давно забрали, а что не забрали, то непригодно! Вы сговорились все, что ли? Ну что ты смотришь? Думаешь, вы тут лучше меня разбираетесь? Что? Сама такая! Так бы и врезала, честное слово! А если Джон не вернется, что мы будем делать? Я туда просто не дойду, а вы, может, и дойдете, но смысл?

Кажется, или в ее голосе звенят слезы... Дурочка. Смысл есть во всем. Монти врать не будет, и Белл тоже. Туда он точно доберется, а обратно — или найдет новый путь, или баллоны запасные, или генератор кислорода, они же не проверяли те сектора, там может быть все, что угодно! А если он сразу на старте уменьшит потребление кислорода, то ему и этих пяти баллонов хватит на столько, на сколько другому шести хватило бы... и вообще, он может взять все шесть, оставить только один Рейвен, на всякий случай. Примотать скотчем, если места на поясе не хватит. Ничего, не надорвется.

— Ты бы Белла одного не отпустила! — Удар, пауза. — Хотя кому я говорю. Ты бы — отпустила. Черт.

Эхо отпустила бы. Даже если бы они с Беллами остались вдвоем на мертвом Кольце. Если бы был шанс, что он найдет нечто, что помогло бы им вернуться на Землю — отпустила бы. Эхо умеет откладывать эмоции в сторону, когда на кону дело.

Мерфи уже шел обратно к каюте, когда понял: он все-таки это признал. Он надеется, что Монти нашел или топливо, или какое-то другое решение их проблемы. И показал это место Рейвен.

Шел шестой год. А Рейвен так и не знала, как вернуть их на Землю. Сказать по правде, Мерфи не был уверен, что на поверхности им будет намного лучше, но там, по крайней мере, будет Земля. А не это бесконечное пустое безмолвие вокруг, от которого нельзя спрятаться, нельзя увернуться, нельзя забыть — особенно последние два года. Казалось, космос вместе с Выбросом проник внутрь Кольца, но не унесся вместе с ним, а теперь таился за каждой дверью и переборкой — глухой и беззвучный, беспросветный и прозрачный одновременно. Мерфи его ненавидел, но деться было некуда, потому он старательно игнорировал черную бездну за каждым углом.

Он надеялся, что Рейвен этого не замечает. Что она работает допоздна, пока не начнет валиться с ног, просто потому, что иначе не умеет, а не потому, что в ее каюте может ждать та же Эхо, например. Или это пустынное ничто. Мерфи не был уверен, до сегодняшнего вечера, что Рейвен воспринимает все так же, как он, но сейчас она сказала Эхо, что чувствует и видит то же самое. С одной стороны, это значило, что все еще хуже, и не он один сходит с ума, а они вместе вляпались во что-то, что находится не в их головах. С другой — внушало надежду, что это «что-то» может быть именно тем, чем выглядит.

И что это и правда Монти. И Мерфи там, на той стороне Кольца, ждет не смертельная ловушка, а то, что он надеется найти, или еще что-нибудь, может, даже получше.

Проходя мимо гидропонного отсека, он уловил там движение, осторожно заглянул. Харпер подняла голову, посмотрела куда-то чуть мимо него в коридор, улыбнулась и снова склонилась над панелью управления. Словно следила там за чем-то важным. Включился автополив, но она даже головы не повернула. Верно, а зачем. Все по графику.

Все шло по графику. Поэтому Мерфи и пошел дальше не оборачиваясь — думать, что Харпер осталась там на обычное ночное дежурство, было приятно.

Утром Рейвен проводила их с Беллами до последнего шлюза жилого сектора, обняла крепко на прощание.

— Не потеряй рацию. Сейчас электричество есть везде, и система связи работает, но мало ли.

Они решили, что на сутки могут себе позволить поддерживать подачу энергии на все Кольцо — хотя бы аварийные системы. Восстановить атмосферу во всем комплексе не получилось бы, но если где-то в дальних секторах Мерфи найдет кислородный генератор и сумеет наладить его работу — сможет пополнять запасы воздуха. Зато по дороге у него будет какой-никакой свет и хотя бы относительное тепло.

— Каждый час — контрольный сеанс связи, я помню, — успокаивающе сказал Мерфи, когда Рейвен его отпустила. — Все будет хорошо.

Он вдруг подумал, что если случайно все получится плохо, то они оба пожалеют, что не сделали этого сейчас, а потому не стал сопротивляться порыву — снова шагнул вперед, притянул Рейвен к себе и стремительно, пока она не сообразила, поцеловал — как не целовал уже очень давно, почти два года. Но Рейвен соображала быстро, поэтому «стремительно» не вышло. Поцелуй затянулся и захватил обоих так, словно поход можно было и отложить. Однако в какой-то момент Мерфи показалось, что он слышит покашливание, — показалось, конечно, — и неохотно отстранился. Беллами за спиной Рейвен усмехнулся, когда Мерфи поднял голову, показал ему оттопыренный большой палец, — вот зараза! — а потом беззвучно шевельнул губами.

— Пора, — повторил за ним Мерфи.

— Не знаешь, куда мы торопимся? — вдруг спросила Рейвен. — Почему именно сейчас и так поспешно?

Этот вопрос и Мерфи волновал со вчерашнего вечера, но ответы, приходившие ему в голову, были слишком безумны и фантастичны. Поэтому он пожал плечами и выдал самое реальное:

— А чего тянуть? Что изменится за день, два, неделю, год? Разве что метеор какой-нибудь попадет в тот сектор и вопрос сам снимется, или мы тут сдохнем от следующего Выброса... — Рейвен вздрогнула, Мерфи поморщился от собственных слов и закончил: — Ждать нечего. Вот и все. Мы не торопимся. Мы просто действуем, а не ждем у моря погоды. Все правильно.

Беллами одобрительно кивнул и направился к шлюзу, остановился у двери и выжидательно обернулся: «Шевелись, Мерфи, сколько ждать можно?»

— Да иду я, — сварливо отозвался он, — вот зануда!

Рейвен неожиданно прыснула смехом — сперва он даже испугался, но смеялась она не истерично, а обыкновенно, и Мерфи тоже не удержался. Только ему быстро перестало быть весело, когда Беллами у шлюза просиял своей солнечной улыбкой следом за ними.

— Ничего не меняется, да? — сказала Рейвен, отсмеявшись и ничего не заметив. — Идите уже. Последи за ним, Белл.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Идти пока было сравнительно легко: ну, чуть больше мусора, чем в жилом секторе, и все, да и дорога известная — в одиннадцатом они уже ходили. Беллами перешагивал покореженное железо в такт с Мерфи, словно подстраивался под его походку, и оглядывался вокруг — будто ждал опасности или окрестности изучал.

— Брось, я не Рейвен, — наконец сказал Мерфи. — Не надо. Я знаю, что тебе это все не нужно. — Он подумал и впервые сказал это вслух: — Я знаю, что тебя тут нет.

Беллами вдруг замер на месте. Мерфи обернулся, чтобы развеять морок окончательно, но морок не поддался. Беллами не повис в воздухе, замерев как на стоп-кадре, а именно остановился. Укоризненно посмотрел исподлобья, — привычно, будто надулся и собрался бодаться, — заставив сердце Мерфи болезненно сжаться. Развел руками, словно извиняясь.

Это не было похоже на «тебя тут нет», но было похоже, что Мерфи окончательно спятил.

«Я — есть», — вдруг сказал Беллами одними губами. — «Пошли».

Мерфи послушно развернулся, не зная, что ему думать, и двинулся дальше. Через несколько шагов спохватился и пошел чуть медленнее — подачу кислорода он снизил почти сразу, как они скрылись из поля зрения Рейвен, и, хотя до критического уровня было далеко, ему не хотелось вскоре ощутить это снижение физически. Так что стоило двигаться осторожно и не нервничать, чтобы не повышать расход воздуха.

Беллами шел на шаг позади. Правда обиделся, что ли? Глупость какая.

— Эмори, Эхо, Харпер... — сказал Мерфи. Разговор тоже увеличивал потребление кислорода, но он не мог больше молчать, ему нужно было хоть что-то прояснить, раз уж у них пошел какой-никакой диалог. — Они всегда в одном месте, в одно и то же время. Ночью Эхо в зале, а Харпер в гидропонном. Эмори... Эмори перед сном в нашей постели. Они появляются и уходят, как по графику, несколько минут — и все. Монти приходит днем. Рейвен говорила, что он помогает ей с трудностями в программах, но я думал, она не всерьез, не верил, пока ко мне не пришел ты.

Беллами нагнал его и шел теперь рядом. Будь он осязаем — они держались бы за руки, а так — его ладонь проходила сквозь затянутую в перчатку руку Мерфи, не вызывая никаких ощущений.

— Странно, правда? — усмехнулся Мерфи. — Ну, что к ней приходит Монти. Ты ей был гораздо ближе, и еще Эхо... Но самое странное не это. Понимаешь, после Выброса девочки словно превратились в записи. Голограммы неосязаемые. Они просто повторяют одно и то же. И Монти повторял. Но как-то умудрялся помогать Рейв. А ты помогаешь мне — как тогда, когда у нас чуть не загорелась проводка.

Беллами тогда указал ему правильный код на щитке, которого даже Рейвен не знала. Мерфи не смог бы объяснить, как именно — он пальцем в кнопки не тыкал, мысли не транслировал, просто стоял рядом и смотрел, а Мерфи под этим серьезным взглядом внезапно с первого раза набрал верный код, и система пожаротушения, не работавшая с самого их появления на Кольце, внезапно включилась. Рейвен сказала, что ему повезло, но Мерфи-то знал, что везения не существует.

— И ты никогда не повторяешься. Ты как будто и правда есть. Поэтому я думал, что это мой мозг так... справляется со стрессом. Понимаешь?

Беллами даже головы не повернул, но Мерфи показалось, что он кивнул. Может, и правда кивнул.

— Я думал, ты моя галлюцинация, на фоне всего... Но ночью Рейв сказала, что видела, как мы переглядывались. Она тоже видит тебя таким, каким вижу я. И сейчас она тебя видела. И говорила с тобой... Белл!

Он остановился, его словно ударило, так что двинуться он больше не мог, и дыхание перехватило — и вовсе не от недостатка воздуха.

— Белл, это просто какой-то... трюк? Они умерли, а вы с Монти — нет? Это какие-то шутки вроде голограмм ALIE, как Город Света?

Мерфи помнил, что расход кислорода, что нервы, что рыдать в шлеме герметичного костюма более чем глупо, потому что вытереть лицо не получится, но слезы не спрашивали у него разрешения.

— Ты — живой?

Силуэт Беллами расплывался перед глазами, но уловить, как тот отрицательно покачал головой, Мерфи смог.

Конечно, он не живой. Они сами с Рейвен тогда уцелели только потому, что находились в отсеке, который изначально был камерой хранения для образцов материалов из космоса. Когда-то его изоляцию усилили, для безопасности персонала, здесь же и проводили первичную очистку... Этой изоляции хватило, чтобы защитить их от Выброса. Природу его Рейвен так и не поняла до сих пор. Он не убил посадки в гидропонном. Он не повредил электрическую сеть и компьютеры. Он прошил Кольцо насквозь и унесся к Земле — и если бы ему встретились живые существа, он испарил бы их. Только на Земле на его пути живых не встретилось, бункер был далеко в стороне. Но то на Земле...

Эмори в тот вечер ждала Мерфи в их каюте, Эхо — Рейвен в зале, Харпер работала в гидропонном, Монти дежурил в Центре, а Беллами копался в проводке у щитка теплоотвода.

Рейвен и Мерфи даже не заметили, что что-то произошло. Только потом, когда не смогли найти никого из ребят, Рейвен догадалась просмотреть записи в Центре и узнала про этот непонятный поток энергии из ниоткуда в никуда, за долю секунды пронесшийся сквозь Кольцо, Землю, улетевший дальше и лишивший их всего, что было их жизнью. Ну, почти всего. У них все еще оставались они сами. И Земля внизу, с бункером, который Выброс не задел.

В ту ночь, после осознания потери, они с Рейвен прикончили почти весь самогон из запаса Монти. Потому что оба не умели биться в истерике, а что еще делать, просто не знали. Тогда же, спьяну, Мерфи и подумал какую-то чушь насчет Адама и Евы, зачем-то сказал это вслух, а Рейвен его поцеловала. Не от большой любви, а от большой безысходности. И секс получился такой же. Но тогда им обоим это было нужно — быть вместе, совсем вместе, не для полета любви, не для физического наслаждения, а просто — быть одним целым. И это у них получилось, потому что Рейвен всегда была офигенно красивой и настолько недоступной для Мерфи, что желание обладать ею возникало отчасти именно из чувства невозможности... И ощущения ее прекрасности. И еще — потому что Рейвен сказала, что разглядела его как следует еще на Земле, и простила ему все, и хотела об этом сказать намного раньше, чем сказала, но было не до того; и что там, в лаборатории, ей хотелось куда большего, чем просто обнять его на прощание, но тогда у него уже была Эмори, и Бекка у Рейвен в голове.

В ту ночь им было хорошо вместе, самогон и внезапность помогли забыться и наслаждаться моментом. Но наутро пришло похмелье, а с ним и осознание: Беллами, Эмори, Эхо, Харпер, Монти...

Мерфи отжал очередную дверь на пути. Беллами не помогал, но и сквозь перегородки не ломился, хотя мог, словно берег иллюзию своей настоящести для Мерфи, и тот был ему благодарен. Жив или нет, но он здесь. И все как раньше, разве что отжимал бы створки на пути Беллами сам. Он всегда пытался влезть первым, словно Мерфи был слабее или младше. Стоп, он и был слабее и младше. Но уже года через три они сравняются. А потом старшим станет Мерфи.

— Рейвен извинялась... сказала, что больше не хочет, что у нее после той ночи еще долго было чувство, будто мы станцевали на могиле... по-моему, это чушь. — Мерфи говорил вроде бы в пустоту: теперь, когда он уже был уверен, что рядом с ним призрак, пусть и реальный, он четко осознавал, что идет один. Но Беллами и правда же слушал, и слова текли сами, хотелось говорить вслух, а не ворочать это все в голове, как обычно. — Мы — это все, что у нас есть, да? А когда мы с ней любовью занимались — это и были мы, и танцы тут ни при чем... Черт, я сказал — «занимались любовью»?

Мерфи остановился и взглянул на Беллами. Тот застыл рядом, широко улыбаясь, и кивал, как заведенный.

— Придурок, — беззлобно ругнулся Мерфи и двинулся дальше. Предстоял небольшой бросок вперед, а за следующим шлюзом, скорее всего, придется заменить баллон. — Я никогда так не говорю. Обычно я «трахаюсь».

Он вдруг вспомнил золотистую кожу и упругие кудри под ладонью, мягкие губы на своей шее, сильные пальцы на бедрах, дыхание, срывающееся в его висок... Скосил взгляд, уловил лукавую усмешку Беллами, фыркнул сам, прогоняя прочь нахлынувшую вместе с этими воспоминаниями тоску.

— Ладно. С тобой и Эмори я тоже любовью занимался. Уговорил.

После смены баллона в очередной раз включился наушник, и Рейвен потребовала отчет. Мерфи оттарабанил привычное «все нормально, прошел тринадцатый, иду дальше», и вдруг Рейвен спросила:

— Белл с тобой?

— Да, — растерявшись, отозвался Мерфи. Обернулся, убедился, что и правда — да.

— Я проверяю одну теорию. Но, кажется, он ее уже опроверг. Я считала, что они... фантомы могут существовать только рядом с остаточным излучением от Выброса, то есть, там, где ты сейчас находишься, его присутствие уже было бы или невозможно вовсе, или сильно ослаблено.

Беллами скрестил на груди руки и скептически смотрел в упор — словно слышал Рейвен напрямую.

— Невозможным и ослабленным он не выглядит, — констатировал Мерфи, а Беллами возвел глаза к потолку и тут же мотнул головой в сторону, куда они шли. — Но вообще он постоянно намекает, что надо двигаться. Так что я пошел дальше, пока не устал. Думаю пройти еще с полчасика, потом передохну.

— Он — намекает? — в голосе Рейвен прорезался скепсис, но Мерфи напомнил:

— Рейв, я иду в сектор, который тебе указал Монти. Давай уже определись — или мы считаем, что общаемся с нашими ребятами, которые хотят нам помочь, и неважно, как у нас это получается, или мы оба спятили, и тогда мне лучше вернуться. Тебе что больше нравится?

— Чтобы ты вернулся, — немедленно отозвалась Рейвен. — Но это все равно был Монти.

— Я и вернусь, — уверенно сказал Мерфи. — Но сперва дойду, хорошо?

До места они добрались к концу третьего баллона, как Рейвен и предупреждала. То ли экономия не работала, то ли расчеты были слишком примерными. По дороге никаких намеков на кислородные генераторы и заправочные пункты не встретилось, и сейчас Мерфи не казалось таким уж правильным решение «дойдем, а там разберемся».

Разбираться надо было сперва с панелью управления, чтобы открыть двери склада. Против обыкновения, они были закрыты, и даже на электромагнитный замок с закрытой кодовой панелью, словно этот склад и не думали очищать перед расстыковкой. Рейвен попыталась открыть из Центра — но ничего не вышло. Они тут же оба пришли к выводу, что это не получилось и когда Ковчег стартовал на Землю, а взламывать вручную тогда было или некогда или незачем.

— Или там ничего нужного нет, — сказал Мерфи Рейвен, но глядя на Беллами, с нахмуренным лицом разглядывающего запертые створки дверей, — или замок заклинило так, что они не смогли его взломать... или не успевали.

— Сколько у тебя осталось воздуха?

Он бросил взгляд на датчик и бодро соврал:

— Три с половиной. Успею подумать над замком и вернуться.

— Пообещай, что пойдешь назад, как только поставишь четвертый баллон, — потребовала Рейвен.

— Непременно, — так же бодро ответил Мерфи. — А теперь не отвлекай.

Он отключил связь и задумчиво уставился на стрелку датчика, склонившуюся к нулю.

— Путь обратно будет легче, — сказал он и поднял взгляд на Беллами. Тот оторвался от созерцания двери, и Мерфи готов был поклясться, что его лицо стало встревоженным. — И я смогу еще немного уменьшить подачу кислорода. Я и на двух с половиной дойду. А если там, за дверью, есть генератор — вопрос вообще снимется...

Беллами сжал губы, резко повернулся к двери и вдруг шагнул вперед, мгновенно исчезнув в металле. Мерфи вздрогнул.

— И кто еще тут шарлатан, — сказал он, впервые почувствовав себя психом, разговаривающим самим с собой.

Интересно, чем он думал, когда решил, что сможет справиться с замком? Его познаний, подхваченных за последние пять лет у Монти и Рейвен, вполне хватало на то, чтобы смонтировать антенну в открытом космосе или заменить там же блок солнечных батарей — Рейвен всегда говорила, что он после нее тут лучший монтажник. Он мог починить закоротившую проводку и перебрать перегоревший светильник. Знал, что чаще всего ломается в насосе гидропонного отсека и как Рейвен поставила защиту «от дурака» в генераторной... Но его никто не учил бороться с взломом заклинившей электроники. И исчезнувший в глубинах металлических дверей Беллами ему помогать явно не собирался — четверть часа прошло, как он шагнул внутрь, да так и не вернулся.

Мерфи сам себе поставил условие: еще пятнадцать минут и придется возвращаться, потому что вот на двух баллонах он точно не сможет дойти, а умирать в обычном походе по Кольцу за припасами было как-то глупо и очень не хотелось. Сходит еще раз попозже, склад не убежит. Всю информацию, какую мог вытянуть из замка, он сразу передавал Рейвен, и у них была теперь возможность подумать над его вскрытием спокойно в Центре — в конце концов, время у них было не ограничено ничем, кроме съезжающей крыши, но это давно перестало казаться опасностью. Рейвен стала настаивать, чтобы он возвращался, ее начало беспокоить время и подсчеты его запаса кислорода — тогда Мерфи сдал ей свой финт со снижением скорости подачи. После этого она некоторое время более спокойно бухтела что-то про безответственность и глупость, но потом снова взволновалась: высчитала, что даже при этом уровне расхода у него времени осталось в обрез. Паника Рейвен в планы Мерфи не входила, а потому он вздохнул, закрыл панель управления щитком, убрал инструменты в контейнер и поднялся.

— Белл! — на всякий случай, полностью осознавая идиотизм ситуации, позвал он. — Я возвращаюсь, попробую в другой раз...

Он невольно отшатнулся, когда из поверхности дверей на скорости вылетел Беллами. Выражение его лица насторожило. Сердитый фантом Беллами пугал несколько больше, чем настоящий сердитый Беллами, поэтому Мерфи слегка напрягся и отступил еще на пару шагов в сторону выхода, прекрасно осознавая две вещи: Белл ему не сможет навредить, даже если захочет, и — если он ошибается, и Белл и захочет и сможет, убежать все равно не выйдет.

— Что? — спросил он, и сам услышал, как дрогнул голос. Беллами тоже услышал. Или почувствовал. Неважно — важно, что он тут же изменился в лице, шагнул назад, поднял обе руки вверх, словно сдаваясь, и успокаивающе помотал головой.

— Правда? — уже не чувствуя себя идиотом, переспросил Мерфи. — Да ладно, я и не думал, что ты мне шею свернешь. Даже не намылишь... Хотя знаешь, против последнего, кажется, я бы уже не возражал. Лучше бы ты орал как раненый лось, злился и лез драться, только бы не вот так.

Зачем он это сказал, сам не понял, но зато понял Беллами — опустил руки, глянул виновато и словно бы вздохнул. Кажется, он бы и сам против этого не возражал.

— Не вздыхай. Ты не виноват, — сказал Мерфи. — Мне пора. Кислород, помнишь...

Брякнул, свалившись на пол, щиток панели управления. Плохо закрепил, что ли?

Беллами поднял руку, почти касаясь панели — коснулся бы, если бы мог. Настойчиво ткнул в нее пальцем, раз, другой, третий — и каждый раз делал паузу, глядя в упор на Мерфи. Хочет, чтобы он продолжал попытки?

— Блин, Белл, словами объяснил бы, — безнадежно вздохнул Мерфи, подходя обратно. — Я не знаю, что тут нажимать, да и смысл...

Беллами размахнулся и ударил кулаком по кнопкам — погрузив в них руку по запястье, и снова, и снова... Мерфи бросил взгляд на его лицо, и его обдало жаром — такого отчаяния на лице Беллами он очень давно не видел. Не потому, что тот чего-то опасался, не потому, что злился — просто потому, что не мог донести то, что было нужно. Не мог сказать, сделать сам или показать, что именно надо делать. Не мог ничего изменить.

Был бы он настоящий, Мерфи ухватил бы его за плечи, развернул бы к себе и заставил успокоиться и сказать, что нужно. Но сейчас ни за плечи, ни сказать... хотя попытаться успокоить все же можно. Мерфи вздохнул, бросил взгляд на стрелку датчика баллона — ничего, отпущенная им самому себе половина не израсходована, у него есть еще несколько минут, — и подошел ближе. Уставился на кнопки, которые перенажимал уже в десятках комбинаций по указаниям Рейвен и по собственной интуиции.

— Ну? И что мне с этим делать?

Кулак Беллами снова «ударил» по панели, погрузившись внутрь, но Мерфи на этот раз даже не поежился. На следующем ударе его осенило:

— Вскрыть?

На вынырнувшем из кнопок кулаке Беллами его встретил оттопыренный большой палец.

— Ну, ломать-то я умею, — воодушевился Мерфи, снова распаковал инструменты, выудил отвертку и принялся отвинчивать прикрывающую внутренности панель. — Правда, я это уже делал. Рейвен надавала кучу советов, но они не помогли, как видишь...

Советы Беллами помогли больше. И когда двери склада, фыркнув пневматикой, дрогнули и поехали в стороны, Мерфи выпрямился и встретил сияющий взгляд. Ему на какое-то мгновение стало больно дышать, так придавило этой радостью, которую он не мог разделить, как привык — стукнуть по плечу, сжать руку, обнять, поцеловать...

— Мерфи, ты спятил? Что ты делаешь?! — Рейвен в наушнике словно пощечину дала, приводя в чувство. — Я думала, ты уже на полпути домой! Ты не успеешь!

— Не паникуй, — сказал он, прерывая поток паники. — Мы его открыли.

— Я вижу! И если там внутри нет генератора кислорода, ты покойник! Мерфи!

— Детка, — начал он, заранее мысленно зажмурившись, потому что это слово могло вызвать еще более гневную вспышку, но уже по другому поводу. — От того, что ты сейчас будешь орать, кислорода у меня не прибавится.

Рейвен, против ожиданий, умолкла. Мерфи двинулся в темноту склада, следуя за тенью, в которую превратился силуэт Беллами.

— Я уже все равно не успеваю, ты права, поэтому имеет смысл внимательно осмотреться внутри, — сказал он спокойно. В отличие от Рейвен, шумно выдыхающей в микрофон, он и правда совсем успокоился. Чему быть, того не миновать, только вот Белл вряд ли так радостно добивался его смерти на этом заброшенном складе, и теперь держаться за эту надежду уже не казалось глупым. Может потому, что другой надежды не осталось. — А когда я осмотрюсь, если ничего не найду, если... в общем, я все равно пойду обратно, уж на двух баллонах я подойду достаточно близко, чтобы ты смогла как-нибудь потом до меня добраться. Баллоны заберешь и инструменты, тебе пригодятся.

В наушнике всхлипнуло.

— Только не реви. Я сказал «если».

— А кто ревет? — отозвалась Рейвен, и голос ее теперь звучал даже бодро. Она умница, его Рейв. — Свет включи сам, там выключатель должен быть где-то справа на стене.

Секунд пять Мерфи оглядывал содержимое помещения, и когда Рейвен третий раз настойчиво потребовала отчета, он не нашел ничего лучше, как сказать:

— Спасибо, Монти. — Нашел взглядом Беллами, замершего у стойки с кислородными баллонами, и добавил: — Белл, ты только не исчезай. Тебе тоже спасибо. Без тебя я бы сюда не дошел.

— Почему? — тут же вскинулась в наушнике Рейвен. — Что у вас там происходит?

Мерфи подошел к стойке, глянул на баллоны — восемь блестящих кислородных масок и восемь же новеньких, заполненных под завязку восхитительных контейнеров с его, Джона Мерфи, жизнью внутри. Перевел взгляд на противоположную входу стену, которая, как он понял, была сплошной дверью, поднимающейся вверх, и с удовольствием прочитал по слогам:

— «Огнеопасно. Взрывоопасно. Без защитных костюмов не входить.» — Помедлил и, дождавшись короткого «ну!» от Рейвен, дочитал: — «Гид-ра-зин». Ну и парочка запасных баллонов, но это уже так, мелочь.

Беллами довел его до входа в последний шлюз и исчез — Мерфи понадеялся, что не насовсем, просто перетрудился за сегодня, наверняка от фантома такое долгое живое общение требовало несколько больших затрат энергии, чем простое лежание в кровати три минуты в сутки, как у некоторых...

Пока они с Беллами шли обратно, Рейвен уже решила, что нет смысла транспортировать гидразин к шаттлу, лучше сделать наоборот — на имеющемся топливе спокойно перелететь на противоположный край Кольца и пристыковать шаттл в ближайшем к найденному хранилищу доке. Все это она сообщила Мерфи по рации, пока тот шел по коридору, снимал костюм и наскоро принимал душ. С одной стороны, ему зверски хотелось упасть в кровать и заснуть, но с другой — нельзя же было упустить возможность хоть чему-то порадоваться вдвоем, не одну ж тоску делить. Душ слегка привел его в чувство, до Центра он дошел вполне бодро, и только в самом зале нервы немного сдали, подкосив и ноги, так что ему пришлось сесть прямо на пол у входа.

Потому что наблюдать Рейвен в кресле перед центральным компьютером и стоявшего рядом Монти, увлеченно тыкавшего в монитор пальцем, беззвучно шевелившего губами, слышать, как Рейвен ему возражала и соглашалась, видеть ее улыбку, горящие азартом почти решенной задачи глаза и ответную слабую улыбку Монти — этого на сегодня было слишком много.

Они его даже не заметили, так увлеклись. Как раньше.

Беллами в привычном кресле у стены не было. А часы на главном мониторе показывали без пяти одиннадцать. Мерфи вдруг подумал, что это может быть их последний вечер здесь, и все-таки нашел силы подняться. Потому что в каюте его ждала Эмори.

Он попрощался — просто сказал «люблю тебя, детка», — проследил взглядом, как улыбающаяся Эмори тает в полумраке, и твердо решил: завтра в эту каюту не возвращаться, если они все еще останутся в этом секторе. Хватит с него фантомов.

Теперь надо было закрыть глаза, но сон не шел — хотя еще четверть часа назад его буквально валило с ног. Мерфи гадал — придет Белл попрощаться, или они больше не увидятся? Эти гадания причиняли глухую тупую боль — время острой прошло. Да время любой боли прошло, и в нем давно оставалась бы только печаль, если бы не эта безумная прогулка. Пока Белл был для него просто глюком, все было проще. Но сегодня он был собой. Совсем собой. Живым. Улыбающимся шуткам. Сердившимся на непослушание. Виновато вздыхающим. Тревожащимся о нем, Мерфи.

И оставлять тут такого Беллами будет гораздо тяжелее, чем просто избавляться от парадоксально приятных, но наводящих тоску галлюцинаций.

Мерфи понял, что заснуть так и не сможет, и пора идти гулять по Кольцу, только бы вот с силами собраться... Поэтому, когда в дверь постучали — Рейвен, конечно, Беллами просто ввалился бы сквозь стену, — обрадовался. От компании он сейчас точно отказываться не собирался.

— Прости, я знаю, что ты устал, — начала Рейвен, когда Мерфи распахнул дверь, но продолжить он ей не дал. Слишком утомился думать и общаться с фантомами.

Судя по тому, как Рейвен отвечала на поцелуй, ей тоже хотелось живого общения, причем как можно более тесного. И какие-то блаженные минуты ни одной мысли в голове Мерфи не оставалось — вообще ничего не оставалось, кроме ее имени и желания. Потом, правда, пришлось немного напрячься, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль и увлечь Рейвен к постели, не давая возможности задуматься и отвлечься, но и с этой задачей Мерфи справился — главное было не разрывать поцелуй, даже раздеваясь. Поскольку Рейвен явно преследовала ту же цель, что и он, у них все получалось слаженно и ловко — как никогда ни с кем другим не выходило. Небольшой ступор произошел с ее фиксатором, но Мерфи с прошлого раза — да, пару лет назад — хорошо помнил, как он отстегивается, а потому уверенно совместил процесс освобождения ноги Рейвен с возбуждающими поцелуями везде, куда дотягивался. А потом она разметалась на его кровати, выбившиеся из хвоста волосы струились по подушке, сметая последние воспоминания о растаявшей в ночи Эмори, а стоны, в которых все чаще проскальзывало его имя, заводили так, что сдерживаться и думать о чем-то постороннем стало просто незачем — кроме нее, такой живой, настоящей, горячей, желанной, любимой...

Мерфи проснулся от того, что Рейвен возилась с фиксатором, уже одетая, сидя спиной к нему. Как тем утром.

— Ты правда считаешь, что мы не должны этого делать? — хрипловато со сна спросил он. Был бы проснувшийся полностью — ни за что бы не спросил. В его правила входило не задавать вопросы, на которые не хочешь получить ответы.

Рейвен обернулась, вскинула удивленно брови и вдруг слабо улыбнулась.

— А я собиралась тебя будить. Три часа. Эхо и Харпер.

Мерфи понял и вскочил, будто и не спал только что без задних ног. Когда он натягивал штаны, Рейвен за спиной сказала, едва не заставив его упасть, запутавшись в штанинах:

— Тебе надо было давно это сделать. Я просто слишком упрямая... И думала, что разочаровала тебя.

Мерфи порадовался, что она не видит его лица, и отозвался:

— Я сам упрямый. И не хотел навязываться.

Он слышал, как она подходит ближе, влез в футболку, и тут Рейвен обняла его со спины, прижалась теснее.

— Мы должны это делать, Джон. И почаще.

 

Харпер подняла голову и посмотрела куда-то мимо них, в коридор. Улыбнулась, словно увидела, и снова уткнулась в панель управления.

— Может, мы встретимся снова, — сказала Рейвен, и Мерфи повторил, хотя раньше терпеть не мог эти слова. Но сейчас они казались правильными и нужными. А когда Рейвен повторила их в зале — для Эхо, смотревшей в закрытый иллюминатор, — сказал другие. Тоже правильные. Для Эхо.

— Твой бой окончен.

Она на мгновение обернулась, — как будто на его голос, — и легким туманом растаяла, как и Эмори, и Харпер.

Монти раньше приходил днем, но сейчас они, не сговариваясь, пошли в Центр — и нашли его там, за центральным пультом.

Он даже головы не поднял, махнул рукой — «подойдите!».

Мерфи ничего не понимал в бегущих по монитору строках, но Рейвен заинтересовалась. Встала слева от кресла с Монти, тоже уставилась в них, шевелила губами, читала. Мерфи встал справа, но смотрел на Монти, не на программу. Понимал, что тот сейчас сделает что-то важное — и тоже исчезнет. Но сначала сделает.

Клавиш тот не касался, просто словно поглаживал клавиатуру кончиками призрачных пальцев.

— Ох, — вырвалось у Рейвен, а Монти вскинул голову, посмотрел на нее, и лицо его озарилось прежней мягкой, чуть печальной улыбкой. Потом повернулся к Мерфи и встретился с ним взглядом, как только что с Рейвен. И растаял.

На опустевшем мониторе мерцала одинокая строчка: «Может, мы встретимся снова». Потом погасла и она.

— Мы встретимся, — тихо сказала Рейвен. Помолчала и, пока Мерфи не знал, что сказать и сделать, предложила: — Спать мы все равно уже не ляжем. Монти все сделал за меня. Мне останется только ввести эту программу в бортовой компьютер, и... мы можем лететь. Джон!

Мерфи встряхнулся и окинул взглядом зал, задержавшись на пустом кресле у стены, мотнул головой, отворачиваясь, и решительно ответил:

— Чего тянуть-то. Погнали.

Наполнить все баллоны кислородом, погрузить в шаттл все, что Рейвен хотела забрать, подготовить скафандр и костюмы — они решили, что костюмы химзащиты еще долго не будут лишними на Земле, так что забрать надо было все. Мерфи по инструкциям, еще пять лет назад оставленным Монти, подготовил и загрузил образцы любимых тем водорослей — тоже пригодятся, в любом случае, еда тоже лишней не бывает. Потом они с Рейвен разошлись по каютам, чтобы собраться самим.

Своих вещей у Мерфи почти и не было. Он долго смотрел на любимый браслет Белла — подобрал в их с Эхо каюте после Выброса, Беллами его снял, наверное, когда шел работать с проводкой, чтобы не мешался, — и никак не мог решиться. Мерфи никогда не привязывался к вещам, считал это лишним и неправильным, потому что память — она в голове и сердце, а вещи слишком громоздки и недолговечны... А потом подумал, что контейнер с водорослями Монти, кинжал Эхо у Рейвен на поясе, фляжка Эмори на его, да эта кожаная полоска, сплетенная Харпер для Белла, — не так уж и много. Слишком мало, чтобы обременить, слишком много, чтобы выбросить и забыть. Поэтому в конце концов он решительно нацепил браслет на руку — даже на последней дырочке застежки тот слегка болтался, а на Белловой руке сидел плотно... есть куда стремиться, да?

Последнее у него вырвалось вслух, и он невольно поднял голову, чтобы оглядеться. Но в каюте было пусто. Время Эмори прошло, а Беллами больше не преследовал его. Как и Монти, он сделал то, что должен был, и ушел. Только вот не попрощался. И это причиняло боль.

Беллами и в первый раз ушел, как и остальные, не прощаясь. Просто бросил какую-то дурацкую фразу, вроде «Рейв, не давай ему колюще-режущее, у него руки без скафандра совсем кривые», и ушел к щитовой — теплоотвод одного отсека барахлил, и дело было в проводке. Белл мастерски научился с ней справляться, как всю жизнь электриком работал. А потом они с Рейвен вышли из бывшей камеры хранения-очистки... и его уже не было. Как и остальных.

А теплоотвод больше не барахлил.

— Джон, ну ты идешь? — включилась рация. — Я жду у шаттла. Давай, шевели ногами.

Дальше какое-то время думать было некогда: вылет, облет, подлет, стыковка, выход к хранилищу, загрузка топлива, проверка всех систем... Когда все было сделано, Мерфи чувствовал себя слегка разваливающимся на части, но довольным — потому что довольной выглядела Рейвен, щелкая тумблерами, нажимая кнопки на панели управления, глядя на мониторы; она вслушивалась в отчеты бортового компьютера, которые и для Мерфи звучали понятной, пусть и без деталей, прекрасной музыкой: «система готова, система готова, система запущена, координаты приняты, маршрут проложен»...

— Все, — вдруг сказала Рейвен и замерла в своем кресле, опустив руки на подлокотники. — Мы можем лететь. Я вывела управление системами Кольца на наш пульт. Когда вылетим, и док закроется, обесточим все снаружи.

— Отлично, — отозвался Мерфи. — Давай сделаем уже это и свалим. Мы это заслужили.

— Да. — Рейвен не двигалась. — Знаешь, что мне там, в Центре, дал прочитать Монти, кроме программы для старта?

Мерфи не знал, но что-то в ее голосе ему не понравилось. Ну, что еще?

— Они не призраки, — тихо сказала Рейвен. — Они, как ALIE в памяти компьютерной сети, оказались будто вписанными в электромагнитное поле систем Кольца. Девочки просто отпечатались в нем, как записи, а ребята... Монти пытался объяснить, но средства были ограничены, обычным текстом изъясняться он явно не мог. Он как-то оказался связан с компьютером в Центре, может потому, что работал тут, когда их накрыло. А Белл, видимо, навсегда связан с электрической сетью... — Рейвен замолчала, пытаясь справиться с голосом, и договорила главное: — Они осознают и нас, и друг друга, и себя. Но при этом они не настоящие... не живые.

Мерфи пытался все это переварить, по возможности, молча, но последнее замечание заставило его дернуться.

— Только не начинай сейчас, пожалуйста, споров — что считать жизнью, — угадала Рейвен. — Сам Монти это жизнью не считает.

Мерфи вспомнил, как печально качал головой Беллами в ответ на прямой вопрос. «Я не живой».

— Белл тоже, — выдавил он сквозь растущий ком в горле.

— Монти попросил обесточить все сразу, как только мы покинем Кольцо. Он вписал это отключение в программу. Я могу ее исправить... но не думаю, что имею право. Только вот в отличие от ALIE, это отключение сотрет их навсегда.

Они сидели молча несколько долгих минут. Запаса воздуха на этот раз было более чем достаточно, можно было потратить некоторое время на молчание без движений.

— От того, что мы сидим молча и ничего не делаем, — сказал наконец Мерфи, — ничего не изменится. Ни их желание, ни наше нежелание, ни их право решать самим. Надо лететь.

— Надо, — вздохнула Рейвен. — Но я не уверена, что смогу. Это Белл и Монти.

Мерфи решительно надел шлем и пересел на кресло, которое раньше занимал Беллами.

— Покажи мне, что надо нажать, чтобы запустить отключение. Я нажму. Как только ты выведешь нас из дока.

Рейвен не шевелилась, глядя на него темным отчаянным взглядом.

— Они этого хотят, Рейв, — сказал он, чувствуя, что еще немного, и тоже не сможет ни на что нажать.

Его немного отпустило, когда она зажмурилась, кивнула, и быстро, видимо, чтобы не передумать, указала на одну из кнопок на панели между ними.

— Когда компьютер отчитается, что расстыковка завершена и мы готовы к основной фазе. — Рейвен помолчала и добавила совсем тихо: — Спасибо, Джон.

Снаружи Кольцо оказалось ярко освещенным — как будто на нем вовсю кипела жизнь. Перед отлетом к хранилищу Рейвен включила все системы, чтобы ничего не помешало им спокойно заправиться и стартовать, зная, что перед стартом к Земле все равно все отключит.

— Дом, милый дом, — сказал Мерфи. — Глаза б мои его не видели.

Рейвен слабо улыбнулась.

— Думаю, больше и не увидишь.

— Ну что, пора? — Надо было просто нажать на кнопку, но Мерфи почему-то не мог просто молча опустить палец. — Давай только без речей...

Слова застряли в горле, потому что уровнем выше над доком, в освещенном иллюминаторе большого зала, возникла широкоплечая фигура. Беллами все-таки пришел попрощаться. Он дождался, пока они его заметят, улыбнулся, поднял руку и провел ребром ладони себе по горлу. Как раньше, на Земле, когда без слов просил прервать громкую связь.

— Может, мы встретимся снова, — сказала Рейвен дрогнувшим голосом, а Мерфи кивнул и опустил палец на кнопку, не отрывая взгляд от тающей за стеклом солнечной улыбки — как у исчезающего Чеширского кота.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла из "I still see you" / "Ремнант: Я еще вижу тебя"


End file.
